The Strong One
by awomanontheverge
Summary: Regina is unexpectedly introduced to the world of homophobia.


**A/N: There was some drama within the Swan Queen community this evening regarding some tweets that offended some of the LGBT community. I responded the best way I know how – writing. "The stranger" is not August, this was just the only way I could describe the person. Reviews are welcome.**

Regina was supposed to be the strong one.

The brunette thought nothing of it as she and Emma sat opposite one another outside of Granny's diner, sharing a waffle cone of ice cream. For once in her life, Regina Mills felt relieved, happy to be herself and with the ones she loved. No façade, no stony Evil Queen face, just sharing an ice cream with the wavy haired blonde that had a particularly great way of making her heart flutter.

"You've got some ice cream on your face," Emma giggled, reaching out to point at the corner of the Mayor's mouth. Regina darted her tongue out and licked. No dice. "It's still there," the blonde exclaimed, laughing.

Regina scrunched her face up in mock anger and wiped at her face.

"Still there," Emma teased.

"Oh honestly," the brunette huffed, bringing a napkin up to her face to wipe furiously. The younger woman stopped her by lovingly wrapping her hand around Regina's wrist, pulling the paper away. "I got it," she purred, leaning in and leaving an innocent kiss on the corner of the Mayor's lips.

Regina blushed furiously and smiled.

"All better," Emma assured, winking.

The brunette rolled her eyes but chuckled, reaching out and taking Emma's hand in hers. "Thank you," she said softly before squeezing her palm.

"Get a room, dykes." The voice was deep, unfamiliar, coming from a passerby that the brunette couldn't put a name to. Regina's cheeks burned red and her lips parted in a small gasp. Had she just heard this man correctly?

She turned in her seat, her dark brown eyes piercing through the back of the man's head. "Excuse me?" Regina hissed . She removed her hand from Emma's grasp and stood.

The unknown figure turned on his heels and shot Emma a dark look. "You heard me."

"Well aren't you an example of Storybrooke's finest," Regina growled, standing tall on her heels. The stranger may have been at least 6 inches taller than the brunette, but right now she was towering over him.

The man let out a deep laugh. "Of all people to be talking about setting an _example_. " He trailed his eyes up and down the older woman's form and grunted. "Too bad you're one of the good looking ones. Maybe one day you'll figure out what that fine ass can truly be put to use for."

Regina clenched her jaw and exhaled loudly through her nose. She narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to the other person, her face mere inches from his. "I would back off if I were you, _Sir_," – she said the word as if it was a poison on her tongue, "You have _no_ idea what I am capable of."

Emma quickly stood from her place at the table and rested a hand on Regina's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. Ignore him. He's an ass," she assured, squeezing the tense shoulder muscle that was practically pulsating against her palm.

The stranger rolled his eyes. "Talk to me when you dykes are ready for a real man." He turned on his heels and walked away, his back to the pair.

Regina lunged forward, claws out and ready to go. It was Emma who stopped her, who instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back. "He's not worth it," she said softly, holding the brunette tight until she stopped flailing against her grasp.

Regina pulled away from Emma and straightened her blouse and skirt before letting out a shaky breath. "Thank you for dessert, Ms. Swan," she said, her voice trembling slightly. She grabbed her purse from the table and fumbled around, looking for her keys. She grasped them tightly in her hand and stomped loudly toward her Mercedes.

"Hey, are you ok?" Emma called, running for Regina.

"Just fine," she lied before unlocking the door of her car and settling into the front seat. "Have a good evening." She put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway, speeding off.

She was supposed to be the strong one. Emma was the hothead. Emma was the one that flew off the handle.

She had never experienced anything like this, this feeling as though her whole body had been assaulted by a simple use of words.

The brunette pulled into her driveway a few moments later and put the car in park. And it was there that Regina Mills broke, burying her face into her hands and letting out a loud, painful sob.

Because even though she was no longer the Evil Queen, Regina Mills was still being persecuted for a life and love thrust upon her that she had absolutely no control over.


End file.
